Confrontations with the Past
by TimeLady83
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang come across a slaughtered village and his childhood friend, who isn't too glad to see him. Kagome is jealous, Miroku and Sango have a secret, and Shippo's confused...
1. Chapter 1 The Village of Blood

**Confrontations With the Past**

I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters featured on the show, please don't sue me I'm a poor college student.  
  
Chapter 1- The Village of Blood  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. Even though she didn't have the heightened senses that Inuyasha had, she felt as thought she could smell, hear, and feel everything. It was a beautiful day, she could smell the intoxicating mixture of the flowers and grass, she could feel the breeze caress her skin and the warm sun shine on her arms and face. She and her friends had been walking for almost an hour, on their continuing search for the missing pieces of the Shikron Jewel. Kagome felt a twinge of guilt as she thought about the Jewel and how she broke it. However she quickly shook it off, knowing that if she hadn't broken the Jewel she wouldn't have met any of the people she was surrounded with.  
Shippo, the young fox demon, walked at her feet. His little tail swooshed as he struggled to keep up with his taller friends, but he had refused to be carried, at least for now. Sango walked just a few steps behind Kagome and Shippo, and beside her walked Kirara, her companion. Behind her was Miroku, the perverted monk, with a heart of gold. He was "lost in prayer", which usually meant her was walking behind the group so he could check out the girls' butts.  
Leading the group was Inuyasha. Kagome silently watched him walk, wondering what he was thinking. She'd come to the conclusion that she'd liked him a long time ago, but she knew as long as he still retained feelings for Kikyo they could never be. She inwardly sighed at the thought of the dead Miko Priestess. She'd ruined everything between Kagome and Inuyasha time and time again, and yet he always forgave her. Inuyasha and Kagome fought almost constantly and usually if he came around to apologizing it was because one of her friends made him.  
Lost in her thoughts Kagome walked into a firm object and was sent spiraling backward for a few steps. When she regained her composure she realized Inuyasha had stopped dead in front of her. "Inuyasha! Why did you stop like that?"  
He didn't seem to hear her, or, more likely was ignoring her. The group gathered around him, waiting.  
The silver haired and golden eyed half-demon sniffed the air. A very distinctive scent had suddenly caught his attention as he had been walking. When he spoke there was pure distain in his voice, "Blood." He said. "Human blood and lots of it." He turned and glanced over his shoulder as if to tell the other to get ready, but before he even completed the movement he heard the failure burst of noise Kirara makes as she grows within the flames.  
When he finally turned to see the others ready for battle, Sango ready with her boomerang, Miroku pulling at the prayer beads on his right hand, and Kagome holding her bow in one hand and Shippo in the other, he caught a different scent in the air... "Naraku" he hissed.  
Kagome walked towards Inuyasha to get on his back, he bent over for her and Shippo to climb on. Sango and Miroku wasted not time getting on to Kirara. With that they were off. Inuyasha leapt high in the air, his arms wrapped protectively around Kagome's legs at his waist, he could feel her hands griping his shoulders tight enough not to fall, but not enough to bother him. Kirara flew high in the air above them.  
"Inuyasha!" Sango called from above, "it's just over those hills, a village!"  
His feet hit the ground then pounced up again. The undeniable scent of blood was growing thicker, Naraku's scent too grew stronger, but not strong enough to make him think he was still anywhere near here.  
After a few more jumps the group landed on the outskirts of a small village. The sight was appalling; men, women, and even children were slaughtered in the streets. Kagome shielded Shippo's young eyes.  
"What happened here?" Sango asked stunned at the sight.  
"I don't know, but it was recent." Inuyasha answered.  
They cautiously stepped through the blood soaked dirt roads, dogging a body when needed. Half way into the village Inuyasha stopped, the others followed his lead. His hand dropped to the Tesigua, but did not unsheathe it. "Someone's here." His eyes scanned the wasteland before him, "and it's a demon."


	2. Chapter 2 Battle of Cat and Canine

Chapter 2- Battle of Cat and Canine  
  
Kagome felt Shippo shudder as Inuyasha spoke those words. She too wanted to shutter in fear but refrained. I have to be strong, she told herself, if not for my sake, at least for Shippo. She squeezed him tighter to her chest.  
To their right mat slung over a hut doorway began to shift, they all watched, frozen in the spot. A large black paw emerged from the hut, then the mat was pushed aside by a black cat's head. The beast, which was just a few inches shorter then Kirara, didn't seem to notice the intruders. It stepped shakily out of the hut, revealing it's long slender body, it's powerful claws and dark fur, which was usually a rich mixture of black and purple hues was matted down with a gooey substance that was most definitely blood. It finally turned to face the gang.  
It closed in on them until it stood only 3 yards away. It's round, suspecting, green eyes scanned over the group. No one dared move. At this distance Kagome noticed it's right ear, ears which resembled Inuyasha's a top of his head, was half missing, as if it had been torn or bitten.  
Shippo, trying to be brave, and curious about everyone's silence, turned to see what was going on. When he saw the cat he cried out, causing the cat to roar with fury baring it's sharp fangs. Shippo buried his head back into Kagome's uniform as if trying to will the cat away.  
At the roar Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetsigua and healed it out in front of him. He smirked, "Here kitty, kitty." The cat seemed to take a step back, "What? You don't want to play?" He teased.  
It growled then lowered its shoulders as if ready to pounce. Miroku kept his voice hushed, "I don't think it's a good idea to tease this thing Inuyasha." He warned.  
"What are you doing here?" a voice asked.  
Inuyasha never took his eyes off of the cat.  
"W...who s-said... that?" Kagome asked, trying to sound unafraid but failing miserably.  
"I did." The threatening voice said again, then the gang realized it was coming from the cat. It stepped closer, keeping it's ready to pounce position, tail down, eyes glaring.  
Inuyasha waved the mighty sword threateningly, "I smelled the blood of the people you killed." He hissed.  
The cat didn't waver but growled again, "All I smell is mutt."  
With that Inuyasha charged the cat swinging the Tetsigua. However the cat was fast and stood high on its hind legs and captured the sword in its front paws. The two came face to face, glaring and struggling with each other. The cat sniffed at Inuyasha's face, then with one mighty sweep of its left pay flung the Tetsigua out of his hands. It was flung to his right and stuck into a near by tree.  
The cat then pushed off of Inuyasha and stood on all fours before him, waiting. Not wanting to waist time Inuyasha raised his right hand to try and use his claws against the beast.  
He charged again "Iron Revere Soul Stealer" he yelled as he slashed its right forearm. The cat howled in pain and swatted its large paw at him, which he dodged by doing a back flip. The cat took the time to pounce, and as Inuyasha finished his flip it jumped at him and pinned him to the ground. Its large paws pressed firmly on his shoulders. He tried to squirm out of its way but it pressed harder. Blood seeped from the wound on its right arm, but it still held firm.  
"You are not the one I wish to fight." It said. "You do not carry the scent of the one who killed these people." He was stopped him dead in his tracks, the cat, which made no movement to attack but still pinned him to the spot.  
"What?" Kagome asked from behind them, "You didn't kill these people?"  
"You reek of blood and battle." Inuyasha growled.  
The cat turned to her and glared, "No of course not girl," it glared at her, "Why would I kill my family?"  
Kagome could only blink.  
"Your family?" Sango whispered, remembering with a heavy heart what had befallen her family.  
The cat stepped away from Inuyasha, who merely sat up. It tried to walk gracefully but it swayed from side to side like a drunkard. Inuyasha took a sniff of the air around him, The blood on its fur is its own. He realized. He took another whiff, That scent, he thought, it can't be, can it? The cat turned as if reading his mind and let its head drop as if nodding to him.  
Then it swayed some more and shook its head as if trying to clear it. Kagome put Shippo down and ran past Inuyasha to the cat.  
"Hey!" he tried to reach out and grab her, but she passed him and knelt beside the cat.  
"Are you alright?" she asked. The cat sat and almost appeared to smile at her. "Yes, I...I think I will be fine." It said, not its voice was less harsh, and definitely feminine. As she sat, hind legs feet down on the ground and her for arms straight in front of her. The black paws began to shrink, they became fingers with claws. The hind legs became human legs, dressed in a black and blue high collared jacked. The jacket was ankle length and buttoned to her waist. Her legs were clothed in black pants, a sword emerged at her right side. Her thighs and shoulders, which had morphed from cat like to definitively human, were covered in armor. Her face was the last to change, as the cat snout shifted in and became a stunning human face, her black hair grew down her back. 2 strands of her hair fell in front of her face, they were purple, unlike the rest of her black hair. Atop her head were her 2 cat ears, the right one still torn. Her eyes remained green and slightly cat like, her eyelids were colored light blue, that Kagome would have thought to be make up, had she not been in the feudal era. The blue streaks covered her eye lids and narrowed to a point on her temple. Only those behind her noticed that her tail had stayed in place. She was the most stunning demon they had ever seen, but her features were marred with gashes. Her clothing stained with blood. Slowly she stood, Kagome followed her. The demon gave her a weak smile then began to walk towards the hut that she had emerged from in her cat form. She took a few unsteady steps then passed out, hitting the ground with a thud. Kagome was the first to reach the demon. She knelt beside her and slowly rolled her over. Inuyasha stood and was at her side in a moment. "I think she passed out because of blood loss." He silently bent down and scooped her up in his arms and walked to the hut from which she had emerged. Kagome, still kneeling, looked up at Sango, completely puzzled. Sango just shrugged as she got up and dusted herself off. Miroku followed the girls to the hut as Inuyasha came out from behind the mat. "Sango, Kagome, stay here and take care of her. Miroku and I will burry the dead." He said before walking past them. He took about 20 steps before he turned back, "Miroku? Are you coming?" Miroku hesitated for moment then walked to Inuyasha's side. 


	3. Chapter 3 The Cat Awakes

Chapter 3- The Cat Awakes  
  
Sango and Kagome carefully removed the demon's clothing and prepared water and a rag to clean her wounds. "She sure does have a lot of cuts." Kagome said "Yes, they are so deep, but healing before our eyes." Her friend said as she cleaned the particularly deep wound on her right forearm made by Inuyasha. After they had finished cleaning her, the two girls placed a blanket over her. Kagome took a clean rag dunked it in a bowl of fresh water and placed it over her forehead, which was warm with fever. Shippo was investigating the hut when he came over to the girls. "Inuyasha sure is acting weird." He stated bluntly. Sango's eyes met Kagome's. They had both realized it, but neither had said a thing. Sango was the one who addressed the little fox's concerns, "I'm sure he's just upset about the carnage." She assured him. "Still," Kagome said, "He seems to be acting strangely around this demon." "She's not a demon." Shippo said getting strange looks from both of the girls. "She's only half demon, I can smell it." He sniffed the air demonstrating. "H-half demon?" Kagome asked, "That means she like... Inuyasha." She almost whispered the words. A sharp voice disturbed them with a hiss, "She's nothing like me." Kagome's head whipped around startled, Inuyasha and Miroku stood in the door way sweating and covered in dirt from the graves they'd just dug. "I'm going to wash off." He turned and walked out and down to the river.  
  
Inuyasha removed his kimono and walked into the river, he needed to wash the stench off of him. The stench of blood, death, battle, dirt, and Naraku overwhelmed his sensitive nose. He held his breath and plunged under the water. With his eyes closed, feeling the cooling water, Inuyasha got lost in thoughts of his past. He hadn't even recognized the village when he came upon it. Of course it had been 60 or so years since he had been there. He felt his feet skim the bottom of the river. Not wanting to remember he kicked off the dirt and sprung to the surface of the river. Taking in a gulp of fresh air he treaded water for a while, lost in thought. What's going to happen when she wakes up? Will she remember her promise? He almost laughed at the thought, Promise, yeah right, more like threat. With a sigh he realized the sun was almost setting and soon his friends would start looking for him. He swam to the river bank and lowered himself to the ground to shake himself off. Water sprayed everywhere. He put on his Kimono and slowly walked back to the village, wondering what he was in for.  
  
Sango and Miroku began cooking outside the hut soon after Inuyasha left. Kagome and Shippo were in the hut watching over the half-demon girl. The scents of meat and some vegetables they had found in a small garden behind the hut filled the air. Sango slowly poked at the embers cooking the kabobs they had made. "Sango?" Miroku asked probingly. "Yes?" she answered. "What do you think is going on here?" He asked. She stopped poking the fire and turned to him. Miroku watched her intently, his eyes probing hers. "I'm not sure. I guess that Inuyasha knows this female half-demon somehow, but I have no idea what their connection could be." Miroku scratched his chin. "There is a lot about Inuyasha's past that we still do not know. I'm sure he will open up to us when he is ready. Speaking of ready..." He inched closer to her and put his arm around her, "When do you think they'll be ready to, you know, hear about us?" Sango rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile. Miroku has told her of his feelings for her after their last battle, but they had chosen to keep it from their friends because they were all getting too close to completing the jewel and killing Naraku to make it even more complicated. "I think its best to wait a little while longer." The comment got a groan from Miroku. "Why? They won't care, they'll be happy for us." He raised his voice slightly. "Shhhh, Kagome or Shippo will hear you." She warned. "I don't care," he said taking her hands in his, "I love you Sango." Her cheeks burned red, he'd never said the words before, just that he had feelings for her. She took her right hand from his and placed it on his cheek, "just a while longer, until we complete the jewel and our mission." Sango was more worried about the final battles then she let on. Gods forbid anything happen to any of them, she didn't want and more pity then the rest of them. "Please Miroku, please know that I love you too, more then anything." Her eyes began to tear up. Miroku leaned in and kissed her softly, then pulled away, "Don't worry so much Sango. We're going to be alright."  
  
Inside the hut Kagome's patient began to stir. Kagome knelt before her and remoistened the rag on her head. "Are you alright?" She asked. The half demon slowly opened her eyes, "What is your name, so that I might properly thank you? "I'm Kagome, what's your name?" She smiled, "I'm Hikaru." She slowly sat up holding her head trying to shake off the dizziness. "Be careful," Kagome warned. "I'll be fine." Hikaru stated, then she realized she was only covered by a blanket, "Um, where are my clothes?"  
"Over here!" called Shippo, "We tried to clean and sew them." He brought over all of her clothes but her armor and sword.  
"Thank you young kitsue", smiled Hikaru as she pat his head. Shippo smiled appreciatively. "Would you mind stepping outside while I changed?"  
"Not at all, I'll see if dinner is ready." He said as he left.  
Kagome helped Hikaru stand and dress, all of her scars had faded except the ones made by Inuyasha. Hikaru moved to her armor and began to put it on her shoulders. "You won't need that," Kagome said, "We won't hurt you."  
Hikaru turned to her and smirked, "I wouldn't be so sure." She adjusted her armor and attached her sword. She slowly turned to Kagome, "How long have you known that demon Inuyasha?"  
Kagome was a little shocked, "Inuyasha, well, we've known each other for almost a year and a half I guess."  
"If you don't mind me asking, what is your business with him?" Her voice remained calm and even.  
"Well," Kagome thought about not telling her about the jewel but then realized that she seemed like she could be trusted. Kagome left out some of the details, like the fact she was from a different time, but told her about how she'd destroyed the Shikron Jewel and how they were piecing it together.  
"What will you do with the Jewel? Will you use it for good or evil?" She asked a little more testy.  
"I assure you," Kagome said, "I want to purify the jewel, it is too evil in its current form."  
"Are you sure he can be trusted?" the half demon inquired further.  
Kagome was getting angry, "Of course he can! Inuyasha is a great person, he wouldn't harm anyone that didn't deserve it!" She though for a moment about his deeper demon side, the side that had killed an army of thieves, humans, he'd felt terrible about it, and still does.  
Hikaru quickly closed the distance between Kagome and herself. She was a few inches taller then the full blooded human, yet shorter then Inuyasha. "I hope then you know a different Inuyasha then I did." She let her words hang in the air. Hikaru shook her head but still smiled at Kagome, with sadness in her eyes. "I apologize if I offended you Kagome. Come, my friend, let us eat the meal you have prepared, I am in your debt."  
Kagome and Hikaru walked out of the hut only to meet Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and a newly cleaned Inuyasha, who scowled at Hikaru. 


	4. Chapter 4 The Reunion

Chapter 4- The Reunion  
(This one's going to be short because you know I love suspence)  
  
"Hello Hikaru" Inuyasha growled. Kagome looked from Inuyasha to Hikaru and back again. The girl with cat-like features stood her ground.  
"It's been a long time Inuyasha." Her arms hung low so that she could easily access her sword if she needed to. "Too long." This time the words came out almost threateningly.  
"Well, I was kind of pinned to a tree for 50 years, sorry I couldn't visit." The corner of his mouth curved up in a smirk, purposely baring his fangs.  
This time it was her turn to smirk, "but I did." Inuyasha stepped back clearly startled.  
"What?!?!? And you didn't release me?" He asked clenching his fists.  
Hikaru scowled, her eyebrows furrowed on her forehead, "Can you blame me? Surely you remember the promise I made you."  
"Too well" he growled as his hand inched closer to the Tetsigua.  
Kagome stepped in between the half-demons, "Please stop."  
"Out of the way Kagome, we have unfinished business."  
"No Inuyasha", she stated firmly. "I...I don't know what your history is, but she is here for a reason, we should at least hear her out."  
Hikaru looked from Kagome to Inuyasha and back again. After a few tense moments she spoke, "Thank you Kagome, but before I speak I must morn. Excuse me." She side stepped Kagome and walked past her and Inuyasha. She stopped beside him and turned her head, "Have you said your good byes?" She asked him with her eyes on the ground.  
He lifted his chin since her comments drew the eyes of his friends to him. "After you." He said defiantly. The half-cat-demon nodded solemnly then walked on down the hill where her comrades were buried earlier in the day.  
The group watched as she stood before at least 40 graves that were dug earlier by Inuyasha and Miroku. They watched her look over the graves, then walk between them up two rows then over three graves and kneel before it. Inuyasha knew who was in that grave, he had dug it himself. The scent of the man there was unmistakeable. He closed his eyes to shut out the memories. "Let's let her have her time alone." He said to the others before turning and walking to sit by the fire and the cooking food.  
  
"A half an hour has gone by Inuyasha" Kagome sat beside him, every few moments looking over her shoulder towards Hirkaru. The sun was beginning to set and her form was slowly becoming nothing but a shadow among the heaps of dirt.  
"So?" He asked, but it wasn't as harsh as she had expected it to be.  
"Should we, I don't know, go talk to her." She persisted.  
He sighed and sniffed the air. He smelled the salty tears coming from behind him and shook his head. "She's crying." He said in a soft voice so that only Kagome could hear.  
She looked at him with her big brown eyes, he didn't even move. "Fine! If you aren't going to do something I will." She stood up, causing Miroku, Sango, and Shippo to look over. Inuyasha grabbed her wrist lightly but firmly, "I'll go" was all he said. Then he stood and headed toward the scent of tears.  
  
Hikaru heard and smelled Inuyasha before she could feel him standing behind her. The tears had finally stopped flowing but she had not taken the time to dry her cheeks. He didn't feel the need to clear his throat or announce his presence, they knew the other was there.  
Hikaru kept her eyes on the grave before her, the one she'd been kneeling at for over a half an hour. "He would have liked you to be here."  
Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah. I'm sorry I couldn't have stopped it."  
Hikaru looked up at him her cheeks still wet but her eyes were on fire. "I couldn't even help them what makes you think I hold you responsible?"  
"That isn't what I meant. I'm a different person then I was when last we met."  
"So sleeping pinned to a tree for the last 50 years makes you a better person?" She scoffed.  
"You wouldn't know anything about what I've been through!" This caused the other half demon to stand and face him. "Do not speak to me in front of my father's grave like this. Show some respect Inuyasha, he practically helped raise you!"  
Inuyasha lowered his head and said his prayers. When he finally raised his head he noticed Hikaru looking at him with her large green eyes with cat like slits. Something was different; they weren't filled with the rage that had been there previously. "What?!!?" he asked impatiently.  
The right corner of her mouth rose in a smirk, "You are different. You're... more like... the old you." Inwardly she thought, Like the you I fell in love with, so long ago. She had an inward sigh careful not to let him see the effect he used to have on her.  
"Come on," he said putting his arm around her shoulders and giving her a gentle squeeze, "let's go back with the others the food is ready." She looked from him to the grave and back again with a nod. Then the two walked back towards the fire. As they got closer she slipped from under Inuyasha's arm. He looked at her stunned and she smiled and winked at him, "I don't want your girlfriend to get jealous." "She's not my girlfriend." He huffed. Hikaru just raised her eyebrow, shook her head and walked up to the fire. 


	5. Chapter 5 Hikaru and Inuyasha Meet

Chapter 5- Hikaru and Inuyasha Meet  
  
A few moments later everyone sat around the fire eating the food. The sun had completely set and the warm glow of the fire was the only light on the cloudy night. Hikaru smiled, "Thank you Sango, the food is wonderful."  
  
"Your welcome," Sango smiled.  
  
"Hikaru," Miroku spoke next, "I know this is a hard time for you, but might I ask what happened here?"  
  
Sango shot him a disapproving look Hikaru only nodded. "It's okay," she sighed, "You all have a right to know. After all you all helped me recuperate." All eyes were on her as she began to speak.  
  
"I was not born in this village, but my father was. As you all I know I am half-demon. My mother was a beautiful and powerful cat demon, she fell in love with my father a human and that was unacceptable in her pack. They allowed her to carry me to term, but when I was born I was sent into exile along with my mother. When I was 7 they contacted her and told her she might return to the pack, without me. It was the hardest decision she ever had to make. You see she was a member of the 'royal family' of the pack, her elder sister passed away with no heir, so that left my mother to led her other family." Hikaru finally tore her eyes from the fire and noticed everyone's eyes on her, Maybe I'm getting into too much detail, she thought.  
  
Despite that fact she continued on, "When she left my father and I returned here to his home village. Here we lived until I was 15, but that is a different story..."  
  
Hikaru smiled and looked over to Inuyasha who only watcher her tell the story. As Hikaru told the story images of the past filled Inuyasha's mind.  
  
flash back  
A young Inuyasha curled up in his mother's arms they'd been traveling days without much rest. The village she had raised him in for his entire life, which was only 8 years at this point, had turned on them. There had been some problems with a demon attacking some livestock. The villagers had turned on the young half-demon accusing him of attacking and killing the beasts so they had fled.  
  
On a particularly sunny day they'd been walking on a dirt road when the young half-demon stirred in her arms. "What is it?" his mother asked.  
  
He looked up into her his ears twitching at sounds she could not possibly hear. His mother had learned to trust his instincts so she frantically looked around the dirt road which was covered on either side with trees and shrubs. Although she squeezed her son even tighter in her arms he managed to squeeze out of grasp and he landed on the road.  
  
The young silver haired half demon took a few steps away from her and sniffed the air. He ran up to some shrubs, crouched and then leapt behind them.  
  
"INUYASHA!" she screamed as he disappeared behind the shrubs, as she ran up to where he had disappeared he jumped from the brush entangled and tumbling over an equally young figure trapped in black. The two rolled over each other kicking up the dirt of the road.  
  
"Inuyasha stop it right now!" his mother yelled. He lost his concentration for a moment, but it was enough, he had the girl pinned but she took his loss of concentration and rolled him pinning her beneath her body. She raised her right hand, her fingertips molding into small claws.  
  
"Hikaru!" A deep male vice called from the road. This time it was she who froze and Inuyasha pushed her off of him before running back to his mother and hiding behind her legs.  
  
The girl he had been fighting with stood and hissed like a cat at him then she crouched down and he noticed her tail swaying. She took a few steps backward when finally the man came up and scoped her into his arms. "I'm so sorry," he apologized to Inuyasha's mother. "I have no idea what got into her." He turned her in his arms to face him, "Hikaru, why are you acting like this?"  
  
Inuyasha watched her tail fall between her legs, "He started it!" she whined  
"I did not!" he called, which got him a stern look from his mother. "I smelled her, she was spying on us!"  
  
"I was curious!" The cat-like girl defended herself.  
  
Inuyasha's mother raised a hand to silence her son then she turned back to the man before her, "I'm sorry as well, please forgive me and my son." She stepped aside to force Inuyasha to step forward.  
  
The man put his daughter down, "Now go apologize for watching them." He instructed her. Dragging their feet the two half-demons walked between their parents, heads down.  
  
"Sorry" they each mumbled.  
  
"Now that's better." The man said, "Now invite your new friend over for dinner, they look weary with travel."  
  
Hikaru looked behind her to her father and scowled. When he only nodded she turned back and only saw a proud Inuyasha lifting his chin, ready for her to humble herself. She too lifted her chin and walked past him nudging him with her shoulder as she went to his mother. She looked up to the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen, besides her own mother, "would you like to come to dinner?" she asked.  
  
Before his mother answered the girl turned and stuck her tongue out to Inuyasha. He clenched his fists and glared at her.  
  
"Hikaru!" her father corrected, but Inuyasha's mother just laughed.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Hikaru's voice drug him out of his memories. "When I caught the scent of blood I came running towards the village. I had been gone several years but I remembered exactly how to get home. When I arrived I came across the same sight as you did..." Her voice trailed off as her eyes got lost in the fire. The scene had been horrific and even in the last few hours she had tried to forget it, but she couldn't, she wouldn't, not ever.  
  
But she continued on with her story, "I followed the scent of my father into that hut." She nodded towards the one where she had emerged from, "but before I got there a woman stepped out of it."  
  
"A woman?" Inuyasha interrupted, "but this play reeks of Naraku!"  
  
She shot him a look, one that seemed failure and threatening, "I assure you it was NOT Naraku, but a woman in a white kimono with a feather in her hair. She called herself-"  
  
"Kagura" Inuyasha interrupted again.  
  
Hikaru and everyone else looked at him. When he finally met her eyes she only nodded solemnly. 


	6. Chapter 6 The Heirloom

Chapter 6- The Heirloom  
  
Inuyasha and Hikaru locked eyes. "I take it you know of her." She said.  
  
"Too well." He growled.  
  
Kagome watched them locking eyes over the fire. She knew it was nothing but there was more to them then met the eye. What is it about this girl? She thought, How are she and Inuyasha connected...? Why should I care anyway? Humph, well I don't care. She lied to herself.  
  
Sango watched in silence as Inuyasha and Hikaru seemed to speak to each other without words. She also notice Kagome cross her arms over her chest in defense. She elbowed Miroku who grunted next to her. Sango tilted her head to the scene before them, Miroku furrowed his brow questioningly. Again the demon slayer tilted her head as if pointing, then he understood. The monk only nodded, well aware that another argument was not far away.  
  
Hikaru continued her tale, "This woman, she controlled the wind, she used a fan to attack me, that gave me all of those cuts. She was looking for..." her voice trailed off she knew it was better not to mention it.  
  
"Looking for what?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.  
  
"Nothing that concerns you, an heirloom from my village, that's all." She lied. I mustn't let him know about the large jewel shard my father was keeping hidden. Inuyasha will surely use it for evil.  
  
"What kind of heirloom?" Kagome asked. "Knowing Kagura it was something for Naraku, something he could use for evil."  
  
Hikaru looked at the faces of those around her, she did not know them, she only knew Inuyasha from a long time ago. How could she reveal such a thing? However this Kagome girl seemed to be genuinely good, but then again, so did Inuyasha once. Again she lied, "It was something of my mothers. Something I must get back, alone."  
  
Miroku spoke next, "I think I speak for all of us when I say we would like to help you Hikaru. Whatever Kagura took it was of some value to Naraku and in his hands could be very dangerous."  
  
"Let us help you." Sango said almost pleading.  
  
Hikaru looked at the faces around the fire, she hadn't trusted anyone in so long, could she do it again? Could she trust these strangers, could she trust Inuyasha as she had so long ago? The wind blew slightly and she closed her eyes letting the purple strands sway across her face. She let out a defeated sigh and opened her green eyes, "Very well, I will allow you to help me, but I am still to weak to go into battle. Give me a day or two to regain my strength."  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement, except Inuyasha, "Naraku could have this heirloom by then, it could already be too late!"  
  
Again the two half-demons squared off. Hikaru lifted her chin defiantly. "You will play by my ruled Inuyasha, or not at all. This is my fight, not yours. It was my family, my father she killed." Her eyes glistened for a moment, only a moment, with tears, she blinked them back.  
  
Inuyasha stood and lowered his head, "You know he was like a father to me too Hikaru." With that he made his way back to the grave of Juro, Hikaru's father. 


	7. Chapter 7 The True Hikaru

Chapter 7- The True Hikaru  
  
Inuyasha had been gone for almost a half an hour. Sango and Miroku went to walk around the perimeter of the village. Shippo had fallen asleep on Kirara while Kagome and Hikaru tidied up after dinner.  
  
Kagome had been itching to talk to Hikaru alone, but in the past twenty minuets the 2 had said nothing to each other. "H...Hikaru?" She finally muttered.  
  
"Yes Kagome?" The half demon asked nonchalantly. She had noticed the girl's anxiety growing and was relieved that now she was ready to say whatever she needed to say.  
  
"Well, I was wondering what Inuyasha meant when he said that, well that your father was..." She let her voice trail off knowing how ridicules and petty she sounded.  
  
Hikaru smirked, "Yes, we knew each other very well, a long time ago. We were very close."  
  
Kagome inquired, "You say 'were', are you no longer friends?"  
  
This caused the cat demon to laugh heartedly. "I think that's putting it nicely."  
  
"What do you mean?" Then she stopped herself, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be pestering you like this."  
  
"No, it's quiet alright Kagome. Come with me." Hikaru stood and waited for Kagome to join her.  
  
When she did the 2 girls with raven black hair walked up the road, Kirara opened an eye and Kagome smiled, "I'll be back Kirara, watch over Shippo for me." The demon nodded then went back to sleep.  
  
Kagome followed her into the woods careful not to fall too far behind. They were walking in pitch black darkness, listening to night creatures scurry about when Kagome tripped on a tree root and fell into Hikaru's back. The half demon didn't budge but turned to help the girl gain her balance. "I'm sorry Kagome, I forget that you do not have the senses that I do. What I want to show you is not much farther." She turned and kept walking, holding out her right arm a little so that Kagome could hold on and make it safely through the woods.  
  
Finally they came to a small over grown trail. Hikaru took three steps in then crouched behind a bush. "Come Kagome, look."  
  
Kagome hesitantly followed her, when she peered through the bush she saw a road. The moon had finally come out from its hiding place in the clouds and shone on the earth below it.  
  
"This is where I first met Inuyasha." Hikaru sat on the grass by the bush and Kagome sat with her and listened.  
  
"I was only 7 or 8, I can't remember now, but I had an adventurous spirit, that was hard for my father to keep up with. One day I was playing in the valley where..." Hikaru stopped for a moment gaining control of her wavering voice, "The valley where Miroku and Inuyasha were kind enough to bury the villages. I was playing there when I caught a strange scent in the air, one I had never smelled before..."  
  
Flash back  
  
A 7 year old Hikaru lay on her back in the grassy valley by her village. It was a beautiful day. Her blue demon stripes had not yet appeared on her face, for she was still a young girl and not a matured demon. She watched the clouds soar high up in the blue sky and wondered how they got there.  
  
Maybe clouds are made from dew. She thought. Dew always disappears in late afternoon, maybe it becomes clouds by midday. She giggled at the thought and tried to imagine watching the dew rise up into the air. She loved lying in the grass it tickled her sensitive skin, the sun was warm on her face. She took in a deep breath enjoying the smell of the wind, flowers, grass, and....  
  
She sniffed again, what was that? This time she sat up and sniffed the air. Her green eyes cat-like scanned the horizon her ears, at this point her right ear was still intact, also scanned the area around her. She flipped over and on her hands and knees watched the grassy hills around her. Her tail, which was thin and less noticeable at her young age, was still as she preyed on this new scent. Its like a mixture of human, dog, and... something else...  
  
She watched the woods which were yards away, that must be where its coming from, she thought. Hikaru looked over her shoulder to the village, knowing her father would be furious if she disappeared. Then she looked back at the woods, the curiosity got the best of her as she trotted cautiously towards the scent.  
  
Hikaru stood upright, but crouched low through the brush. She tried to use the cat instincts her mother had tried to teach her before she left. Stay low, listen for everything, keep your eyes on everything, don't focus too much on your prey, it could always be a trap.  
  
As the scent got stronger Hikaru got more excited she finally found a bush from where she could smell and watch whatever her prey was. She peered through it and saw a woman carrying a child. The child was dressed in red and had silver hair. He squirmed in her arms then despite her demands he jumped from her arms.  
  
Hikaru observed him, dressed in read, big yellow eyes, long silvery hair, and ears... her hand lifted to her own black ears which were atop her head, she felt them with her clawed fingers. His ears are just like mine. She thought.  
  
Before she realized it, the boy was sniffing the air and walking towards her location. If I can smell him, then he can... Hikaru knew the dangers of being discovered outside her village. Her father had warned her many times that people who did not know her could and would attack her just because of how she looked. The young girl looked down at her clawed finger tips, then back through the brush. The boy was getting too close, she stepped backward slowly, and that was when he pounced.  
  
The boy jumped right through the bush trying to roar like a cub who could not. He took her by surprise and knocked her down to the ground. He tried to bite at her, but his fangs were not yet grown in. She, in turn bit his hand as it pushed down on her shoulders. He withdrew it and she rolled him to the grass, before she could take any advantage of her new position he pulled her hair, causing her to yelp. The boy laughed and she balled up her fist and punched him for it.  
  
He was shocked for a moment then pushed her up and back through the bushes to the road. Hikaru tripped over a stone causing the silver haired boy to fall on top of her. He smugly smiled down on her.  
  
"INUYASHA STOP!" the woman traveler called to the dog-boy. Hikaru took advantage of the moment to roll him once more. She raised her clawed fingers in the air ready to attack when her father's voice came in loud and clear, "HIKARU!"  
  
She froze knowing that she was about to get into trouble for not only leaving the valley and the confines of the village, but fighting too. The dog boy pushed her off of him and went running behind his mother.  
  
end of flashback  
  
Kagome was giggling as Hikaru told her the version of how she and Inuyasha met. "That sounds like him." She said. Hikaru nodded in agreement.  
  
"So, what happened next?" She asked.  
  
"Well," Hikaru began, "Inuyasha and his mother were welcomed into my village but not by everyone. Some found it dangerous to have me there, let alone 2 half-demons. None-the-less they lived with us. Not in the same hut, but in the village. Most of the other children left us alone; we were each other's play mates." Hikaru sighed remembering the times they had talked about the neglect they felt by the other children. They had even curled up in each other's arms and vowed never to let anything come between them, especially a human. Her inner sarcasm loved the irony.  
  
"Eventually we got older, we matured, and noticed each other in ways we had never realized before." Kagome silently listened as Hikaru's voice gradually filled with pain. "I... I fell in love with him. I tried to hide it at first, but it was to no avail. It was puppy love, it seems so foolish now, and yet..." she sighed.  
  
"It was about this time that Inuyasha's mother passed away. He did not take it well. He refused to stay in the village, the villagers had begun to turn on him and I. They thought we were the reason for a drought that had gone on too long. They told us that I would be permitted to stay if he would leave. With his mother gone, he thought there was no reason for him to stay. He didn't even wake me up to say good bye. He just left one night."  
  
A thick silence fell in the darkness around them. Kagome could see Hikaru's face twisted with pain. "He came back to visit, every few years. He would hide in the woods for a few days, and I would catch his scent and go to see him." She patted the grass that she and Kagome sat on, "We met here by moonlight. We would talk about everything, his adventures and mine and about... Kikyo. Do you know of her?"  
  
Kagome's eyes lowered to the ground she tried to keep the distain from her voice, "Yes," she mumbled, "I know her."  
  
Hikaru caught the disgust the girl had for the priestess, "I see we feel the same." She chuckled. She smiled in the darkness. 


	8. Chapter 8 The Promise

A/N: The last chapter was getting mad long so I kinda cut it off, please don't hate me. So lets summarize; Kagome and Hikaru are in the woods talking about how Hikaru and Inuyasha met. Eventually the issue of Kiyko (growls) comes up....  
  
Excerpt from Chap. 7 A thick silence fell in the darkness around them. Kagome could see Hikaru's face twisted with pain. "He came back to visit, every few years. He would hide in the woods for a few days, and I would catch his scent and go to see him." She patted the grass that she and Kagome sat on, "We met here by moonlight. We would talk about everything, his adventures and mine and about... Kikyo. Do you know of her?"  
  
Kagome's eyes lowered to the ground she tried to keep the distain from her voice, "Yes," she mumbled, "I know her."  
  
Hikaru caught the disgust the girl had for the priestess, "I see we feel the same." She chuckled. She smiled in the darkness.  
  
A/N (cont.): Please don't forget to review... now on with the show...  
  
Chapter 8- The Promise  
  
Hikaru sighed in subtle defeat. "He told me how he felt for her and asked me advice about her, I couldn't be selfish and I knew he and I could never be, so I told him to admit his feelings."  
  
Kagome was a little shocked by this. _Would I ever have the strength to deny my feelings to Inuyasha?_ She asked herself, _Would I be able to tell him to choose Kikyo?  
_  
The half-demon continued on but there was something different in her voice. It wasn't the longing that had been there only moments ago, but her words were harsher now. "Then he told me about the sacred jewel and his quest to become a full demon." She shook her head at the memory, "He didn't realize that his strength was his human side. His humanity did not hinder his strength; it was what made him strong."  
  
"Eventually he be came absorbed with the notion of becoming a full demon, he would travel to Kiyko's village time and time again to try and steal it. For a long time I did not understand why she didn't kill him. Then I realized she too must have loved him. One day after failing to get the jewel he came to visit me..."  
  
Flash back  
  
A 17 year old Hikaru had traveled back to the village she had grown up in to visit her father. She had matured into her more demon-, and woman- , like qualities. Her tail had lengthened to about her calves and swayed as gently as her hips did while she walked. She'd been training to become a warrior and now carried a sword and wore shoulder armor. Despite the harshness of her apparel, she herself still held soft facial features that could woo anyone.  
  
One night while walking in the valley she caught a now obvious scent. _Inuyasha._ She thought. She took her time walking towards the woods. Only 2 yards into the trail he hopped down from the tree above her, "What took you so long?!?"  
  
Hikaru hadn't even flinched. Her voice remained steady and calm "Hello Inuyasha."  
  
"Humph," he said. She waited as he paced before her, "I've made a decision."  
  
Hikaru closed her eyes then opened them again, "About what?"  
  
He hesitated a moment. "The Shikron Jewel. I'm going to get it from Kikyo and become a full demon."  
  
"She'll never let you take it Inuyasha." Hikaru said steadily. "Why all of a sudden are you in a rush to become demon. I thought you wanted to be with Kikyo?"  
  
Inuyasha blushed bright red. He loved Hikaru as a friend, yet is still frightened him how well she could read his emotions. "I do! But she doesn't want to be with me!"  
  
Hikaru began walking, when Inuyasha didn't follow her she stopped and turned to him, "Are you coming?" she asked. He rolled his eyes and meekly followed her. When he finally got to her side she continued to speak, "What makes you think she doesn't want to be with you?"  
  
"I heard her today, talking to her sister, that little brat Keade. She told her that she was ashamed of me, that her village would shun her for being with me."  
  
Hikaru stopped, half-heartedly hoping he would tell her that he realized she was the one who truly loved him and not Kikyo, but the rest of her knew this would never happen. "I'm sorry Inuyasha."  
  
He turned to face her, "Why?"  
  
His golden eyes met her green ones. "Because I know what it is like to realize the one you love does not love you back." He only looked at her in confusion, Hikaru hadn't expected anything less. "Nevermind.", she sighed knowing now that she must make the statement she'd been dreading since he had found out about the jewel and its power. "I cannot let you do this Inuyasha. I cannot let you become a full demon."  
  
"What?!?!" he asked shocked, "I thought you were my friend, this is all I've ever wanted!"  
  
"No! I remember you as a fun loving boy. I remember when you were fine with who you were, who I was. Why, Why do you feel the need to try and be a full demon? All they ever do is harm people."  
  
"Why do I want to be a demon? How could you ask something so stupid? Because I want to be strong, I'm sick of being weak, I'm sick of theses human emotions and this human heart!" The two had now raised their voices so loud that no other creatures were around to hear them arguing.  
  
"I cannot allow it. If you use the jewel to become a demon, I swear to you Inuyasha, the friendship we had will be broken. I will hunt you and destroy you." Her voice was as cold as ice.  
  
"So that's it? Our friendship is over? You won't help me?"  
  
"No. You are not the boy I grew up with. The Inuyasha I knew loved his human half as much as his demon half."  
  
"Oh! The 'Inuyasha you knew'?" his voice was pure distain, "You mean the one who was run out of the village he was born in? The one who was run out of YOUR village when his human mother died?! THAT Inuyasha is long gone Hikaru." He clenched his fists and his jaw, baring his fangs.  
  
Hikaru in one swift motion unsheathed her sword and held it inches from his throat. She spoke her next words very slowly, "If you become a full demon, I will have no problems killing you." Although her words were strong he could see the pain in her eyes.  
  
He gave her an arrogant smirk. "You wouldn't dare."  
  
"You think so?" she asked, inching forward.  
  
With a swift blow Inuyasha suddenly knocked her sword to the ground and lunged at her. Hikaru was knocked backwards as he dug his claws into her arms. She lifted her knee and hit him between his own legs sending him rolling off of her. The cat demon got up and ran for her sword but Inuyasha was on her in a minuet, knocking her on her face. She hit the ground with a thud and was dazed for a moment. Then she rolled over and punched him in the face. However he stayed on top of her and punched her back then dug his claws into her right ear and ripped.  
  
Hikaru hissed and cried in pain as Inuyasha scarred her ear. He hopped up leaving her on the ground in pain, "I'm sorry Hikaru but I can't be weak anymore." With that he jumped into a nearby tree and was gone.  
  
Hikaru sat up and held her bleeding ear, "I swear to you Inuyasha!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, "I will KILL YOU!"  
  
end of flashback  
  
Hikaru sat before Kagome with tears in her eyes. "That," she whispered, "was the last time we spoke. 


	9. Chapter 9 Miroku & Sango's Secret

A/N: Thanks everyone for all your reviews. My computer decided it hated me today but I'm going to keep producing high quality fiction (even if it means going to the library every day to do it) so please keep reading. Also if you're wondering if this is a Kagome/Inuyasha love story or a Hikaru/Inuyasha story all I have to say is... keep reading to find out ;-)  
  
Chapter 9- Miroku & Sango's Secret.  
  
While Kagome and Hikaru were speaking in the woods Inuyasha walked back towards the camp site to find Miroku and Sango who had come back from their rounds holding hands. He quickly ducked behind the shadow of a near by hut. _What the hell??_ He thought, _Why isn't Sango slapping him? It's almost like she's... happy?_ His ears picked up their conversation, which at this distance a human would not have heard.  
  
"Sango, I know you are worried about the up coming battle, but I think our friends deserve to know." Miroku's voice was calm and collected.  
  
"I know maybe we should tell them, tonight when everyone gets back."  
  
_'When everyone gets back?' What does she mean? I was the only one who..._ Inuyasha looked around and suddenly realized that Kagome was missing from the camp site, and so was Hikaru. No, she wouldn't...would she? I know Hikaru is pissed at me but she wouldn't hurt Kagome, would she?  
  
"Really?!?!?" a very loud very excited Miroku broke Inuyasha's thoughts, "You're really going to tell them, bout us? About our pledge to be with one another forever?"  
  
"WHAT?!?!?" Inuyasha said out loud as he quickly covered his mouth with his own hands and tried to slink into the shadows.  
  
The couple shot glances in his direction, Sango hoisted her boomerang and prepared to attach. "Who's there?" she called.  
  
_Shit!_ Inuyasha chided himself before slowly stepping from the shadows. "So, uh, you two are a couple now huh?"  
  
There was an awkward silence. Finally Sango spoke, "Yes Inuyasha we are. Miroku and I are, committed."  
  
The half demon arched his eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Miroku took Sango's hand in his, "It means that when all of this is over, after we've killed Naraku, Sango and I are going to be married." He grinned at both Sango and Inuyasha.  
  
"Well, aren't you happy for us Inuyasha?" Sango asked their stunned friend.  
  
"I, well, yeah..." Imediately his thoughts went to Kagome, "Where's Kagome?"  
  
Sango and Miroku looked at each other then back at him. Sango spoke next, "You mean she wasn't with you?"  
  
Meanwhile in the woods  
  
Kagome sat there in silence unsure how to react to the story she'd just heard. "So..." she began unsure what she wanted to say, "why haven't you... you know... killed him?"  
  
Hikaru lifted her eyes to meet Kagome's. "Because he's still a half demon, something happened where he didn't use the jewel for evil. I can only assume that it was because the jewel was broken that he hasn't completed the transformation."  
  
Kagome stood up and peered down at Hikaru, "How can you say that? You called yourself his friend, and yet here you are saying he's only using..." Kagome stopped herself. _If Hikaru is right then Inuyasha is only using me to get the jewel. Once he has it he'll become a demon.  
_  
Hikaru stood and placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder as if reading her mind she said, "I don't think he's using you Kagome. There is something different about him, and even if Inuyasha completes the jewel he may not use it for evil."  
  
Kagome looked up at him with tear filled eyes, "What do you mean?"  
  
"When the jewel is complete it could be used for either good or evil. You could use your Miko powers to purity it. In other words, Inuyasha could use it to either make himself a demon or a human." 


	10. Chapter 10 Kagome's Outburst

Chapter 10- Kagome's Outburst  
  
"How do you know this?" Kagome asked, "Why haven't you told Inuyasha?"  
  
"He already knows." Hikaru said solemnly. "Come on, we need to get back to the village."  
  
_He already knows? That means he STILL wants to become a demon..._ Kagome tried to shake the thought from her head as they walked back to the village.  
  
Half way to the village Hikaru caught Inuyasha's scent and the scent of his sweat. She looked over at Kagome, _He's worried about her, worried so much that he's sweating. Does he really think I'd harm her? _The cat half-demon didn't get a chance to think of a possible answer. Inuyasha dropped down from a tree in front of the two girls with Tetsigua out and ready.  
  
"Hikaru" he growled, "what are you doing to Kagome?"  
  
"Relax Inuyasha I wasn't going to hurt her. We decided to go for walk, that's all." She smiled at him knowingly, "You're really over protective, you know that?"  
  
His eyes widened with recognition, _How could she know how I feel about Kagome? Does she still know me that well? _He lowered his sword and decided it was best not to answer.  
  
"Inuyasha that was completely uncalled for!" Kagome corrected him.  
  
"What!? Uncalled for?? FINE! I'll remember that next time you get kidnapped by Naraku or something! See if I come and save you ever again!" He sheathed the Tetsigua realizing there was nothing to worry about and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
Kagome's eyes filled with tears, _He won't come and save me anymore?_ She balled up her fists, "SIT BOY!"  
  
Inuyasha was pulled face first in the dirt with a thud. Hikaru laughed merrily, "Inuyasha... you are pulled down by... the sit command?" She bent over laughing.  
  
"It's not..." he tried to sit up but was still held down by the force of the spell, "that funny... Hikaru."  
  
Miroku and Sango finally arrived behind Inuyasha. "Well I guess since Inuyasha's sitting then there was no danger after all." Sango said. Finally he could sit up.  
  
"You think I'd hurt your friends Inuyasha?" Hikaru asked a little hurt.  
  
"Well you threatened to kill me didn't you?" The others fell silent.  
  
Hikaru raised her voice getting frustrated, "Only if you used the shikron jewel to become a demon. Which I see you haven't done yet, so I don't feel the need to kill you."  
  
"Well when I am a demon you won't be able to stop me!" He yelled even louder.  
  
"SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT...." Kagome screamed with tears burning down her cheeks, "SIIIIIIIIIIT!" She jumped over the sitting Inuyasha and took off down the trail.  
  
Shocked by the sudden outburst no one moved to stop her. Kagome disappeared through the night time forest.  
  
Hikaru seemed to be the only one who was not shocked, "Inuyasha you have a really bad way with women."  
  
Sango and Miroku nodded in agreement. "You got that right." The monk said.

If he was going to become a demon then he was only using her. Her anger made her run faster and harder through the woods. Kagome let her feet lead her, she let her rage take her in whatever direction it went. After minuets of running she tripped on a tree root and fell face fist in the dirt. She stayed there lying on the ground crying. 


	11. Chapter 11 I went after you

A/N: I just can't seem to stop writing tonight.... So here's a little more ;- )  
  
Chapter 11- "I went after you..."  
  
"We should go look for Kagome." Hikaru said. "These woods are dangerous at night." Inuyasha was still immobilized by the powerful sit command Kagome had placed on him.  
  
Sango nodded, "We'll run back to the village and get Kirara, if we're lucky she stayed on the trail."  
  
Miroku looked over Inuyasha and Hikaru, "Are you 2 going to be ok together?"  
  
Hikaru rolled her eyes, "Yes, we'll be fine. I won't kill him I promise."  
  
"I can't make the same promise." Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Oh shush! You're full if idol threats." She called back at him before turning back to Miroku. "Go, it will be easier for you to look for her by air. When Inuyasha gets up we will track her scent." Sango turned to leave but the monk hesitated, "Hurry!" With that he took off.  
  
Hikaru looked down at Inuyasha, "How long does this usually take to wear off?"  
  
"Not long usually, except when she gets sit-happy." Hikaru couldn't help but smirk.  
  
"Inuyasha," her voice became soft. She crouched down on the ground next to him, "There's something I need to talk to you about."  
  
"Well, now's as good a time as ever."  
  
"You know the last time we spoke?"  
  
"You mean the time you threatened to kill me?"  
  
She rolled her eyes, "That would be the one. Well there's a part of that story you don't know. After we fought I went home and my father cleaned my wounds. I told him about our dispute and he told me that the jewel could be used to make you human."  
  
"So?" an aggravated Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I went after you..."  
  
Flashback

The wounded Hikaru took off running from her village. Her right ear was quickly bandaged by her father and her blood was beginning to soak through. I have to get to Inuyasha before he does something stupid. She was running with all her might, following his scent to Kikyo's village.  
  
Sweat was beginning to form at her forehead and drip down her back, but she kept running. She had no idea how far Kikyo's village was from her own, but she had to keep going. She began feeling a cramp in her right side. _Shit! I don't have time for this!_ Still she kept running, until her thighs and claves burned, her hear thumping was all she could hear, and she ran on.  
  
Finally she could run no longer the shooting pains of her cramps got the best of her and she fell to her knees. The pains did not subside but overtook her entire body. Her tail went rigidly still and her sweat turned cold. She could feel her muscles pulling, her bones too seemed to be pulsing. She looked down to her human clawed hands which began to pulsate and darken. Her body seemed to be pulling apart at the seams. She closed her eyes in pain as her hands turned into paws and her legs into hind cat legs. Hikaru screamed in pain, her screams became inhuman, and then merged into roars.  
  
When the pain subsided moments later Hikaru pushed herself up with her hands, looking down she realized they had become paws. Paws covered in black fur with purple hues, like her hair. She turned her head and noticed her body had become cat-like. _What the hell?!?!?!_ She thought. _I guess I've inherited mother's ability to become a cat...? Damn I don't have time for this, I need to get to Inuyasha._ She took a few unsteady steps. _Walking with four legs is hard as hell._ Finally she got a hold of her new features and began running, faster then she'd ever run before.  
  
As Hikaru neared Kikyo's village she could smell Inuyasha's scent getting stronger. She hid in the woods and knew he was near. She saw Kikyo leaving the village and heading towards a pasture on the northern side. _Good._ Hikaru thought, _I can steal the jewel and hide it from Inuyasha, at least until I get a chance to talk to him. Now how do I get back to my human form?_ With that thought she began to feel her muscles and bones retract. It was a lot less painful this time, almost natural, which she was thankful for.  
  
The human-formed Hikaru snuck into the village and made her way to the temple where she assumed the jewel would be kept. When she reached the temple she snuck inside unnoticed.  
  
Once inside Hikaru scanned her surroundings. It seemed safe enough. She glided over to where the jewel was kept when a voice called behind her, "Don't move."


	12. Chapter 12 That Fateful Day

Chapter 12- That Fateful Day  
  
Still in flashback  
  
Hikaru sniffed the air whoever was behind her was young, and she was sure she heard the sound of an arrow being knocked and aimed at her. "I mean you no harm." She said.  
  
"Yeah right, you want the jewel, well I won't let you have it." The person behind her released the arrow. Hikaru turned and captured it in her hand, her assailant's shot had been way off. Before her stood a young girl with a patch over her right eye and a look of complete shock on her face, holding a bow.  
  
"I think I am the first demon you have met, eh little priestess?" Hikaru asked.  
  
"No, I've met another, but he was a half demon." The girl's voice was shaky and filled with fright.  
  
Hikaru lifted an eyebrow, "_You're _Kikyo?!?" This time she was the one filled with shock.  
  
"No, Kikyo is my sister, I am Keade. You better get out of here before she gets back, she'll kill you for sure!" The girl was now trying to be brave.  
  
"Ah so you are the one that Kikyo admitted to that she was ashamed of Inuyasha."  
  
"My sister said no such thing. She said that the villagers would likely shun her for being with a half demon so she was going to purify the jewel to make him human, if he wanted to be human. She is supposed to be meeting with him later today to ask him to become human for her."  
  
A heavy silence fell between the girl and the half cat demon. _But knowing Inuyasha he only heard half of the conversation. That means his hatred of Kikyo is a mistake._ This put Hikaru in an awkward position. _Should I tell him and let him reconcile with her? That means he will probably become human for her and I will lose him forever. But if I don't tell him, something horrible could happen to both of them.  
_  
As soon as she thought that a man came bursting through the door, Hikaru dove behind a table as not to be seen. "Keade come quick something's happened to your sister! She's been attacked!" The young girl looked over to Hikaru, _Please don't tell him I'm here,_ she thought. Instead of turning her in the girl ran off with the man. Hikaru jumped out of the window and mid jump morphed into her cat form. She landed on the ground with ease, _I need to find Inuyasha, I hope he wasn't the one who attacked Kikyo.  
_  
Hikaru tried to pick up his scent again, but she found it was coming toward her. She looked up at the sky and saw a red blur crash down into the temple then a few seconds later jump out of the temple's roof. Hikaru could see that he had the shikron jewel in his hand. She took off after him following him through the streets of the village.  
  
Inuyasha stopped outside of the woods, Hikaru finally caught up with his scent but was still a good 20 yards away when she watched 3 arrows sail past his head. She turned, as did he, to see Kikyo wounded but with bow in hand.  
  
"DIE INUYASHA!" She screamed as she released the arrow that pinned him to the sacred tree. Hikaru fell to her knees and morphed back into her human form. She saw Inuyasha drop the jewel and close his eyes.  
  
She felt as if her heart stopped beating, her eyes welled up with tears. In the distance she saw Kikyo fall to the ground. The villagers came running up behind their fallen priestess and carried her and the jewel back to their homes.  
  
Hikaru stayed glued to her spot, kneeling on the ground watching Inuyasha, hoping he would remove the arrow, but he didn't move. Eventually she found the strength to move. With weary steps and tears in her eyes she advanced towards her friend. She held out a shaky hand and pressed it to his chest. She could feel the slow and steady heart beat through his fire rat kimono. Hikaru nearly laughed with joy. She took her hand from his chest and wrapped it around the arrow. The arrow shocked her and sent her stepping back.  
  
She walked up to him again, placing her left hand on his chest to steady herself and her right hand on the arrow, she pulled. Sweat burned her forehead, the arrow burned her hand, so much she could smell the flesh searing, but still she held on. Her eyes welled up wit tears once again, smoke had begin to rise from the arrow and her hand. Finally Hikaru collapsed and began to weep. _There's a barrier on it...A demon can't remove it._ She knelt before her friend and began to cried, "I'm so sorry Inuyasha, I should have gotten here sooner."  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Hikaru had begun silently weeping and had not noticed Inuyasha had been released from the holds of the sit spell. He crawled over to her and embraced her, causing her to openly cry on his shoulder. "I'm sorry I couldn't free you, I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner."  
  
"It's okay" he whispered, "I'm here now."  
  
She pulled away. "I tried so hard." She said holding out her right hand showing him the scared flesh where she had tried to pull out the arrow.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the scar and then back to her, or at her ear. "Yeah, I'm sorry too." 


	13. Chapter 13 The Enemy Appears

Chapter 13-  
  
Kagome wept on a carpet of grass. _He'll never love me, I should just get over it. First Kikyo, now Hikaru, it seems everyone's in love with that arrogant, egotistical, heartless, no-good..._she couldn't go on with the list of slanders, _He...he isn't any of those things Kagome_. She told herself, which only broke her into another fit of crying. _Damn it! I can't even be mad at him!!  
_  
Kagome sat up and tried to gain control of herself. She realized she had wandered in to a clearing that she had never seen before. _Great,_ she thought with a sarcastic laugh, _I'm dirty, crying, AND lost.  
_  
She tried to stand up but collapsed on her left ankle. Tears welled up in her eyes once more. _...AND I twisted my ankle!_ She began sniffling again, trying to calm herself down and think more rationally. Then 2 figures emerged from the shadows, one was male and the other female  
  
"Miroku! Sango!" She called, "Thank goodness you're here!"  
  
A sinister laugh came from the male figure as he stepped into the moonlight, "Sorry to disappoint you Kagome." Kagome's eyes widened in fright, this was the last thing she needed. She tried to slide her body against the grass to the opposite side of the clearing, away from Naraku and Kagura.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikaru looked into Inuyasha's eyes, those swelling deep golden orbs. How badly she wanted to lean in and kiss him, to let him know that everything was alright. Inuyasha too seemed to be lost in the moment inching slower then ever toward her face.  
  
A breeze blew his silver hair across his face and her purple strands glided across hers. They closed their eyes taking in each other's scent.  
  
Suddenly Hiakru's eyes snapped open as did Inuyasha's. "You smell that?" he asked.  
  
She nodded, "Naraku..." They both stood not wasting anymore time and ran towards the scent.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku and Sango finally reached the camp "Kirara" she called as the demon stood, causing Shippo to fall to the ground.  
  
"Ow Kirara, what was that for?" He asked rubbing his now bruised head. The cat simply growled softly at him as Sango and Miroku approached.  
  
"We need to hurry." Sango began, "Kagome ran off."  
  
"Inuyasha probably said something stupid." Shippo guessed.  
  
"Yes, he did," said the monk, "But I've gotten the feeling of an evil presence lurking near by. Come on I think something bad is about to happen." He jumped on Kirara's back, along with Sango and Shippo. The cat took off into the night air on feet of flames.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naraku stood his ground, "It appears none of your friends are here to save you, Kagome. So why don't you just hand over the remaining jewel shards and I might let you live."  
  
Inuyasha's words rang in her mind, 'FINE! I'll remember that next time you get kidnapped by Naraku or something! See if I come and save you ever again!' _Oh no,_ she thought, _he won't come and save me this time.  
_  
Her hand clasped around the shard that hung from her neck under her uniform. She toyed momentarily with the idea of giving it over to him. Kagome steadied herself and stood, basing most of her support on her good right foot. "No Naraku, I'll never give the jewel to you!" She knew she was signing her death warrant but at least she'd go down fighting.  
  
"Very well." He said with distain in his voice, "if you will not give them over I will take them." With that he nodded to Kagura who opened her fan and shot circular blades towards Kagome.  
  
Kagome watched them race towards her, then she closed her eyes hoping it would all be over soon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Out of no where a large black cat jumped in front of the blades and took on a direct hit, which knocked it into Kagome, causing them both the slam onto the ground. Inuyasha jumped down from the trees with Tetsigua out and ready. "Naraku what the hell do you think you're doing to Kagome?"  
  
Kagome tried to roll the cat off of her, but Hikaru's demon form was too heavy. _He DID come and save me! _She thought. Slowly the cat picked itself up and stepped over her, "Sorry for knocking you down Kagome." Hikaru said.  
  
"It's alright, thank you for coming to save me."  
  
The cat smiled and morphed into her human form. "Come on, lets get you out of here."  
  
Kagome held her ankle, "I can't I twisted my ankle." Hikaru looked down on her then threw Kagome's left arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Watch the armor." She warned. Hikaru helped Kagome limp to a tree that was a safe distance from the battle, "Stay here, I'm going to help Inuyasha." With that Hikaru ran off to the center of the clearing with Inuyasha. 


	14. Chapter 14 The Battle Begins

Chapter 14- The Battle Begins  
  
Inuyasha and Naraku stared each other down as Hikaru came to his side unsheathing her sword. She bared her fanged teeth at Kagura.  
  
"Ah, it is the half Cat demon from the village. I thought I'd slain you when last we met." The wind goddess smiled.  
  
"When I'm through with you, you're going to wish you had." Growled Hikaru. With that Kagrua used her fan to kick up a mighty wind, Inuyasha and Hikaru jumped to different sides to dodge the attack. Naraku morphed into his true spider form and started a running attack towards Inuyasha.  
  
Hikaru scrambled to her feet in time to raise her sword and block Kagura's fan from slicing her. The two were grid locked fact to face as Hikaru peeked over Kagura's shoulder and saw Inuyasha and Naraku charging each other.  
  
Inuyasha leapt in the air with Tetsigua raised above his head. He didn't even get a chance to swing it as one of Naraku's spider legs came up and kicked him aside. The half demon went sailing backward through the air. He hit a tree with a thud and slid down the trunk like a rag doll. Naraku only laughed. "Stupid half breed, you think you can just charge me?"  
  
Hikaru lost her concentration for a moment as she watched Inuyasha's lifeless body hit the tree, that was all Kagura needed and she pushed the other half-demon backward and swung again. This time the black haired half- breed was ready countering each of Kagura's attacks.  
  
Inuyasha slowly got up and clenched his fists. Unfortunately Naraku was right, he needed a plan. Inuyasha stepped back into the clearing and raised the Tetsigua once more. Again he ran this time aiming for the massive spider's legs.  
  
Dueling with Kagura was getting tiring, it seemed no matter what either of them tried they each could block it, and now Hikaru was in a position where she couldn't see what was happening at the other battle. But she knew Inuyasha couldn't take Naraku on alone, she had to finish Kagura and then go help him. Hikaru was covered in scratches while her opponent seemed unharmed. Kagura attacked with her fan again, Hikaru threw her sword on the ground and did a back flip, kicking the fan from Kagura's grasp. However as she stood back on her feet, the wind-goddess jumped at Hikaru and pulled her by her hair to the ground.  
  
"YOU BITCH!" Hikaru yelled before digging her claws into Kagura's leg, causing her to howl and finally let go of Hikaru's hair.  
  
Naraku ran towards Inuyasha as he lifted the Tetsigua the wind scar danced around the powerful sword. Inuyasha twisted it over his head then aimed and flung the wind scar at Naraku's spider form. Naraku lowered his head and some how blocked the wind scar. Inuyasha let the blade of Tetsigua fall to the ground, still holding the handle with a look of pure confusion on his face.  
  
When Hikaru released her hold on Kagura's leg the wind goddess took the opportunity to kick her right in the face. That caused Hikaru to roll on the ground a few feet away from her. She slowly picked herself up suddenly someone stepped on her tail, causing her to hiss and quickly spin herself and kick her assailant in the back of his knee brining him to his knees, who happened to be Inuyasha backing up from an advancing Naraku.  
  
"Ow, why the hell did you do that?!?" He yelled  
  
"Sometimes I wish you had a tail so you knew what it felt like to get stepped on!" she yelled back.  
  
"Will you two stop fighting with each other!!" They both turned to see Kagome on the other side of the clearing, bringing them back to the battle.  
  
Inuyasha and Hikaru got up. Inuyasha took the opportunity; Naraku was too fast so he crouched down, letting Naraku run over him. Inuyasha stood under Naraku's spider body and thrust his sword up into, what he assumed was the demon's stomach. He kept the sword in Naraku then ran out from under him slicing his body. Blood dripped down from the open wound as the large spider Naraku turned slowly to face him once more.  
  
Kagura and Hikaru watched each others eyes, then in unison realized the other stood by their weapons. With a final glance they ran towards the other and dove for their weapons. Kagura got to hers first and quickly turned to attack Hikaru. The cat demon stood her ground her sword in her right hand, feet spread slightly apart. Kagura charged swinging her closed fan wildly, she reached Hikaru and the demon leaned back to duck from her assailants attacks, but she was slashed against her cheek. Before she realized it Kagrua felt something latch on to her wrist holding the fan, it was Hikaru's free hand. Kagura looked at the half-demon in surprise and Hikaru just smiled and held her tight.  
  
"This, is for my father." She growled before plunging her sword into Kargura's midsection. The wind-goddess' eyes widened and stared into Hikaru's vengeful eyes, the half demon turn her wrist, causing Kagura to scream in pain, "And that is for my village." Hikaru, with blood dripping from her sliced cheek, kept a firm grip on both her sword and Kagura's wrist as she fell to her knees. Hikaru removed her sword as Kagura fell limply to the ground. 


	15. Chapter 15 A Turn for the Worst

A/N: So Naraku isn't defeated yet, sorry for the confusion, he just has a terrible gash on his underside thanks to Inuyasha (hugs Inuyasha). You know Naraku, it's going to take a lot more then that to take him down.  
  
Also, there are a lot of questions about Kagome/Inuyasha and Hikaru/Inuyasha, I hope you all don't hate me for keeping you in suspense, but I promise it will all be solved in a few chapters.... So keep reading and reviewing, I love all of you who have reviewed, YOU ROCK!  
  
Chapter 15- A Turn For the Worst  
  
Miroku and Sango flew high above the woods looking for any sign of Kagome. Shippo sat between them on Kirara's back, he was peering, or attempting to peer below as well but every time he tried to look down he got a dizzying feeling in his stomach. He held on tightly to Kagome's bow and arrows, Miroku had suggested they bring them, in case they find her. He's also said something about an evil presence. The kitsune hoped the monk was wrong.  
  
"She wouldn't have gone straight to the well would she?" Sango asked, "I don't think we are that far from Kaede's village."  
  
"I think it's possible, but unlikely, she would have had to run back past Inuyasha and Hikaru to get to the main road." Miroku thoughtfully looked to the ground, "there is a clearing up ahead, let's land and Shippo and I will continue on foot." _This demon aura I sensed earlier is getting stronger; we may be headed right towards it. _"Sango...?" He started,  
  
"I feel it." Was all she said as they changed directions and headed straight for the clearing.  
  
Hikaru stood over the limp body of Kagura, making sure she wasn't moving before turning to help Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha watched Naraku turn to face him. The blood dripping from the wound the half-demon had made on his under body was dripping slower and slower as it healed itself. Finally the blood stopped, "Is that all you can throw at me Inuyasha?"  
  
With that Inuyasha charged again. Hikaru, seeing her friend attack in a blind rage, reached under the elegant blue and black kimono coat she wore, which was now torn and tattered from battle, and pulled out a dagger. She aimed and as Inuyasha jumped from the ground with the Tetsigua in the air, she threw the dagger into Naraku's back. Naraku heard the whizzing of the dagger and turned, too late, to stop it. His surprise at Hikaru's attack gave Inuyasha a chance to slash his chest with the Tetsigua.  
  
Naraku kicked Inuyasha as soon as he landed from his attack, sending him flying through the air, and he turned and began to charge the other half- demon. Hikaru stood her ground and raised her sword.  
  
Out of nowhere a large boomerang swept in and took out the front four of Naraku's new 8 legs, sending the front half of his spider-like body to slam into the ground. Hikaru took off running towards the demon. She too slashed him against his chest making an X shaped wound along with Inuyasha's. The only sign of discomfort that Narku showed was a furrowing of his brow before swatting Hikaru down like a fly with his arm.  
  
Kirara landed and allowed Sango to jump up and grab her boomerang before landing softly on the ground beside Kagome. "Are you alright?" she asked her friend.  
  
Kagome slowly stood with the help of the tree that Hikaru had walked her to. "Yes I just twisted my ankle." She hobbled to her friends, greatly favoring her right and healthy ankle.  
  
Sango rushed to her aid, "Here sit on Kirara for the rest of the battle, if anything happens she will fly you and Shippo out of here."  
  
As she mounted the cat Shippo handed her the bow and arrow, "We thought you might need these." He grinned. She patted him on the head, "Thanks Shippo."  
  
With that Sango and Miroku turned to join the fight.  
  
Inuyasha had gotten his wits together and watched Hikaru get swatted down by Naraku. He ran to her aid and knelt beside her, "Hikaru are you al..." He was cut off when she groaned and rolled over onto her back. She slowly opened her cat like green eyes and smiled at Inuyasha. Then something else caught her eye, something behind his left shoulder.  
  
"Inu-"she didn't finish his name, "LOOK OUT!"  
  
Inuyasha turned and managed to block Naraku's latest punches with the Tetsigua. Sparks flew as the pure evil demon made contact with the sword forged from Inuyasha's father's fang.  
  
Sango threw her boomerang to divert Naraku's attention as Miroku ran up behind Hikaru and pulled her to safety. No one noticed Kagura stirring or the tornado of wind that sucked her off of the ground and out of sight.  
  
Naraku swatted down the boomerang making it hit the ground, causing a large crack to appear. Inuyasha plunged his sword into the spider body. Before he could plundge it deeper Naraku turned and grabbed him by the throat lifting him in the air. Inuyasha clung to the Tetsigua.  
  
Kirara with Shippo and Kagome on her back came over to where Miroku had pulled Hikaru to safety. "Hikaru we need to do something. If...if Inuyasha drops the Tetsigua he..." She couldn't bare to tell the half demon what would happen, knowing that the creature Inuyasha would turn into was the creature she had vowed to destroy.  
  
Hikaru stood, ignoring the pain of the cuts and bruises she had all over her body. "What will happen Kagome?" She asked sternly.  
  
"If Inuyasha releases the Tetsigua and he is a life and death situation his demon blood will take over, and he becomes an unstoppable full-blooded demon." She said somberly.  
  
After hearing this Hikaru turned to see Naraku squeezing Inuyasha's throat. His hands dug in so deep that they were beginning to braw blood. His spider legs were beginning to grow back and Naraku wore a grin of impending success.  
  
Inuyasha felt the tight grip on his throat, desperate to cling to the Tetsigua he only used one hand to try to pull out of the demon's clutches to no avail. He slowly became light headed and struggled to keep focused. _I can't pass out, I mustn't let go...I can't become...a...demon...hold on...I might...hurt my...friends...Kagome..._ his thoughts became broken and he felt his grip loosen. His head fell forward and the Tetsigua fell to the ground. 


	16. Chapter 16 Hikaru's Worst Nightmare

Chapter 16-  
  
All eyes were on the Tetsigua falling from Inuyasha's hands. It hit the ground and transformed from its larger form into its worn out sword form. Kagome gasped and the others looked on in shock. His hair fell in front of his eyes and his body pulsated. Suddenly his limp body came to life and his clawed hands wrapped themselves around Naraku's throat with equal force as Narakus hands gripped his.  
  
The two demons locked eyes. Inuyasha's had turned red with blue pupils. Purple demon markings had developed across his face. For a moment his eyes turned back into yellow orbs then back to red.  
  
"He's trying to fight it." Kagome whispered.  
  
Hikaru turned to the girl, "Kagome, use your arrows, shoot Naraku, but if you must go through Inuyasha to do it then that's what you must do. Even if you have to go through me, I want you to." Before Kagome could object Hikaru took off in a run towards the dueling pair.  
  
Kagome knocked her arrow and watched as Hikaru dove for Tetsigua.  
  
"She's going to try and use the Tetsigua!" Miroku realized.  
  
Hikaru reached the sword and picked it up, Naraku realized her plan and lifted his newly grown spider leg and slammed it down on top of her. Hikaru dove out of the way just in time and rolled, keeping the sword safe. She stood and shook it, _Come on you damned thing, work! Turn into your true form!  
_  
The full-blooded demon form of Inuyasha's death grip on Naraku's throat was slowing him down. "Why... won't you...DIE INUYASHA!" he asked, only getting a series of grunts and growls in return.  
  
Hikaru realized that she didn't have much time, she closed her eyes and swung the sword one last time, when she opened them she realized it had transformed into its true self. She could see the wind scar circling it. She looked at Kagome and nodded.  
  
"I don't know what she wants me to do." Kagome admitted as she aimed at Naraku.  
  
Sango realized it, "She's going to combine the power of the wind scar and your arrow. That's a great idea! Do it Kagome!"  
  
Without any further hesitation Kagome released the arrow. Hikaru swung the Tetsigua sending the wind scar on a direct path with the arrow, they met and joined and shot right through Naraku's spider body, which lit blue for a moment, then exploded sending Inuyasha flying backward.  
  
All that they could see was left was a pile of ashes. Hikaru walked calmly across the clearing picking up her own sword in the process. From the corner of her eye she saw the rest of Inuyasha's friends walking toward him. "Don't move." She commanded. "He could still be in demon form." The truth was that she could smell that he was still a demon, and a powerful one at that.  
  
She stood in the center of the clearing, her arms out with two swords in her hands. She watched the slumped body of her friend as it leaned against a tree. He was faking unconsciousness, she could tell, so she waited. _This is what I have always feared Inuyasha, a showdown between myself, and your demon form. _She hesitated a moment, wondering if she would be able to keep her promise. He must have smelled her slight fear, because he chose that moment to leap to his feet and make eye contact. He growled. She lifted her chin, and her weapons.  
  
His blood red eyes shifted to the Tetsigua. Some recognition crossed his face. "You want it?" she asked.  
  
He bared his fangs and stepped closer. She held her ground. "I know you're in there Inuyasha. I know that this is not the real you. I know this isn't what you want to be."  
  
"What the hell do you know?" he growled in a throaty demonic voice. "This is where the true power lies, in my demon blood." He inched closer. Kagome looked on realizing he wasn't charging like he usually does in this form. Her eyes slowly glistened with tears, _he really does want to be a full demon.  
_  
"We both know that isn't true. You want the Tetsigua because you know it will return you to normal-"  
  
"SHUT UP!" the demon screamed as it charged her. He attacked with his claws, but she blocked his hands by crossing her swords. He wrapped his claws around them and was slowly able to push them down despite her efforts. Hikaru gritted her teeth then pulled her head back and head- butted her old friend sending him sprawling back.  
  
"Bitch!" he called.  
  
She smiled, "Yeah I am, you got a problem with it?" That sent him into another rageful attack this time she couldn't dodge him fast enough, causing him to slice right through her right shoulder armor. Pain shot through her arm causing her to drop the Tetsigua. This time she attacked swinging her sword which he easily out maneuvered. She advanced and he stepped back, he advanced and she too stepped back.  
  
Finally he crouched down and kicked her legs out from under her causing her to fall backward on to the ground and drop her sword. He pounced on her in a second and raised his clawed hand. Hikaru pulled her knee up and slammed him square between the legs then rolled him. Inyasha reached for her sword and Hikaru pulled the last dagger from inside her cloak. In seconds Inuyasha had a sword to her throat and Hikaru had a dagger to his. Neither moved. Each looked at the blade at his or her throat.  
  
She pressed as firmly as he did as she realized had one last chance to reason with him, she chose her words carefully "Do you think Kagome wants to see you like this?"  
  
Something flashed in his vengeful hateful eyes. Their red color faded, for a moment. She ventured again, "Look at her Inuyasha," she moved her blade only a fraction of an inch, knowing it could be the last wrong decision she ever made. But it wasn't. The demon turned its head and looked over at her. Again Hikaru noticed the color fade. This time it was definitely a fade and lasted longer. 

When his eyes turned back to their red state his head snapped back up at Hikaru and he dug the blade into her neck more, "I'm going to _kill you._" He growled. She hesitated a moment, thinking about how quickly she could slit his throat. She had the advantage being on top of him. _I can't do it, not while there is still a speck of humanity in him. _

With that thought, her mind was made up, she threw her dagger away.

"Hikaru!" Miroku yelled

"What are you doing!?!? He'll kill you for sure!" Sango screamed.

Hikaru ignored their pleas and looked down on her demon faced friend. "Then do it."

She closed her eyes and felt the blade push further into her skin then stop. It stayed there for what seemed like an eternity. Then it softened, she felt her blood drip from a small wound on her neck and opened her eyes. Inyasha's eyes were slowly fading from pink to white. His pupils turned from blue to yellow. The purple marks on his face had faded.


	17. Chapter 17 Realizations

Chapter 17- Realizations  
  
His yellow eyes looked up dazed at her, then to the sword in his hand, and then to the cut on her throat. He threw the blade aside. "Hikaru... I'm...I'm so..." she placed a finger over his lips.  
  
"It's alright Inuyasha." She stood and helped him up as the others surrounded them. Kagome stood off to the side of the group.  
  
He lowered his head and his ears bent forward. "I...I can't believe I hurt you Hikaru." He looked up to see her smiling. He was filled with anger, "What the hell are you smiling for?!?!? I could have KILLED YOU!"  
  
That only caused Hikaru to grin even more, "You can't believe you did this," she pointed to her wounds, "but I am in even greater shock that I DIDN'T kill you." She placed her left, and unwounded arm on his shoulder. Her voice grew somber, "Inuyasha, I swore that I would kill a full blooded version of you and when it finally came down to it I couldn't do it." She lowered her eyes, "and not because I have an overwhelming love for you, but because," she raised her green eyes, "I knew someone else did."  
  
He looked at her in confusion causing her to roll her eyes. "Are you an idiot!" she yelled.  
  
"Maybe if you weren't talking in riddles I'd know what the hell you were saying!"  
  
"Who did I say wouldn't want to see you as a FULL BLOODED DEMON?"  
  
Suddenly the half demon got it and turned to face Kagome. She tried to hide behind Sango, who stepped aside putting her in full view. Hikaru gently grabbed his ear and pulled it down to her lips as she whispered, "And don't lie to yourself Inuyasha, you care for her too." Hikaru released him and walked out of the circle to the pile of ash. Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara followed her.  
  
Kagome's cheeks blushed pink as everyone left her. Inuyasha walked up to her and bit his lip uncomfortably. "I..uh..."  
  
They both stood there trying to avoid each other's eyes. "Kagome," he said softly, "you're the only... the only thing that can get me out of... my demon form, well besides the Tetsigua."  
  
_Great! I'm being compared to a sword, what every girl dreams of._ She thought, but she let him continue.  
  
"Thanks, you're a great friend...and..." he struggled.  
  
_Aaaaaaaand?_ Her inner thoughts urged him on  
  
"Well, I really care for you, a lot." He smiled, knowing, for now it was the best he could do. Kagome smiled to, also aware that he wasn't ready to admit what he was feeling just yet. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. He carefully wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. They stayed like that for a moment too long, Kagome started to pull away and he held her tight. They locked eyes and she could see the love in his golden eyes, even if he couldn't say it himself, "I really do." He said to her.  
  
She smiled and nodded as he released her, "I know."  
  
Across the clearing Hikaru shoved the ashes aside and found a glisten of what she was looking for. She tore a particle of her cloak off and picked up her family's "heirloom".  
  
"Hey!" Shippo shouted, "That's a huge piece of the Shikron jewel!" That caught the attention even of Kagome and Inuyasha, they came running over and Hikaru healed it out.  
  
"Will you purify it Kagome?" she asked.  
  
"Sure thing." Kagome smiled before purifying it.  
  
Hikaru looked down at the shard which was about 1/8 of the completed jewel. Attached to the pieces Kagome had it would make up a little more then half of the total jewel. She held it out to Inuyasha, "I know now that you won't use it for evil. As long as you surround yourself with these friends," she looked to each of the members of the group. "I know that you will make the right decisions. This jewel fragment was collected by my father and myself. I want you to have it."  
  
Inuyasha looked from the jewel to Hikaru, "How do you know I won't use it for evil?"  
  
Hikaru smiled, "because if you really wanted to become a demon you would have ditched that thing," she nodded to the Tetsigua, "a long time ago."  
  
He smiled and took the jewel. "Thank you."  
  
Sango wandered over to the blood stain on the grass left by Kagura. Hikaru watched Sango, knowing that she had not defeated the wind goddess as she had thought. Her shoulders slouched.  
  
Miroku was examining his hand through the cloth that protected it from the outside world. He thumbed the palm of his hand feeling the hole sucking the cloth slightly. He took his staff and began poking the ashes with it. He hit something that was hard, but it wasn't the ground. The monk reached down and pulled a wooden doll from the ashes, which was wrapped in Naraku's hair. He sadly held it up for the others to see.  
  
"His creations are getting stronger, faster, and more like him every time we face them." Inuyasha growled with his fists clenched in rage. _That bastard almost made me kill Hikaru, and who knows where I would have stopped, AND it wasn't even the REAL Naraku! When I finally do kill him I'm going to make it slow and painful.  
_  
Kagome placed a gentle hand on his arm. "That means were getting close, and he's getting scared."  
  
The others nodded in agreement.  
  
Hikaru looked at all of her newly acquired friends and smiled. "I must be going now." She said. They turned to her in confusion.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sango asked.  
  
"I have been on a mission to find my mother's pack and to rejoin them, which is why I have trained to be a warrior, to prove myself to the pack. I must continue that search."  
  
Kagome looked at her with sadness, "You are more then welcome to stay with us." She offered.  
  
Hikaru smiled, "No, that is unnecessary, but thank you."  
  
Inuyasha stepped forward "At least go with us to Kaede's village, where you can rest and heal."  
  
Hikaru thought for a moment, "It would be nice to the that little runt again, considering last time we met she tried to kill me..."  
  
Her oldest friend snorted, "She's not runt anymore, she's old and pretty haggardly."  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. "That's no way to talk about Kaede! She does a lot for you and you are so ungrateful...SIT!" He slammed into the ground.  
  
Hikaru laughed whole heartedly. When her bout of laughter at Inuyasha's unfortunate position she managed to say, "Very well, I'll go with you, but just until I am well." The group got together and waited for the sit spell to wear off before they walked into the words and toward the road that led to Kaede's village.  
  
High above them, a bee like insect watched them depart and flew back to its master to report.  
  
THE END!!!  
  
Thank you all for all of your comments, I hope you liked my very first fan fic ever! I already have another one brewing in my mind. I may start it this weekend who knows. Leave lots and lots of comments :-) 


End file.
